Telescopic handles have proven to be very useful when applied to tools and devices etc., whereby the ergonomic application of the tool is greatly enhanced by an extended length of the handle, yet when the handle is contracted, it can be stored very conveniently. Although a mop is shown as the device attached to the telescopic handle in the following description, it is to be appreciated that any one of a wide variety of tools and devices could be fitted to the telescopic handle of the present invention.
A conventional mop that has a telescopic handle is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The mop primarily includes a mop head 60 having a sponge or a plurality of cloth strips for cleaning a floor, a first tube 61 extending from the mop head 60, a second tube 64 threadingly coupled to the first tube 61, and a third tube 65 with a larger diameter than that of the second tube 64 for partially receiving the second tube 64 and allowing it to be movable therein. Moreover, a connector 62 is secured at a distal end of the first tube 61 and has a bore (not numbered) with female thread formed therein. A distal end of the second tube 64 has male thread 63 formed thereon, so that the first tube 61 and the second tube 64 are able to be threadingly secured together via the connector 62.
Referring to FIG. 6, in this mop, the secure coupling between the second tube 64 and the third tube 65 is achieved by an eccentric device 66 disposed at an intersection of the second tube 64 and the third tube 65. The eccentric device 66 has a core 67 securely attached to a distal end of the second tube 64, so that when the second tube 64 is rotated in relation to the third tube 65 (or vice versa), the core 67 will gradually abut an inner surface of the third tube 65 and eventually the second tube 64 and the third tube 65 will be securely connected.
With such a design, a user is able to change a length of the handle as required. However, the second tube 64 and the connector 62 will be separated instead of loosening the abutment of the core 67 of the eccentric device 66 to the inner surface of the third tube 65 while a rotation of the tube 65 with respect to the first tube 61 occurs.